


Leaving

by BatzMaru65 (tmweis2771)



Series: A Peep into SuperBat's Life [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmweis2771/pseuds/BatzMaru65
Summary: Borrowed an idea from Superman Returns (2006) - Superman left Earth to look for his home planet, Krypton.It's a short story about the interaction between Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne on the day when Clark was leaving Earth and Bruce to look for Krypton.





	Leaving

“I’m leaving.”

“I know.”

“I’m leaving, Bruce.”

Bruce did not reply. All his attention was focused on Clark’s face, etching every line and every stroke, every tone and every shade into his memory. He wanted every single detail about Clark to be clearly stored in his brain as memories was all that Bruce would be left with once Clark leaves.

“Bruce,” Clark called out, his blue eyes darkening with desperate longing. He took a step forward and Bruce took a step back, maintaining the distance between them. Bruce refused to have any more physical contact with Clark, even though his entire being craved to do so. It would only make it hard for Clark to leave him, and even harder for Bruce to let him leave. No matter how much he could not bear to part with Clark, Bruce had to let him go. He had to let Clark go and find his planet, Krypton. There was a chance that some Kryptonians might have survived, and Clark deserved to know where the location of his birthplace was.

Summoning up all his strength and resolve, and ignoring how his heart was breaking, Bruce growled out in his fiercest Batman’s voice, “Go!”

Clark reluctantly drifted up and hesitated a metre from the ground, his face torn with indecision. If he left to search for Krypton, it would be years before he would see Bruce again. Invaluable years that could be better spent with Bruce rather than go and look for a planet that he had no memory of. Maybe he should not go after all.

One look at Clark’s face, and Bruce knew very well what Clark was thinking. Drawing on the warmth and the love that Clark had given so much to him, Bruce pushed back the urge to cry and gave Clark his most brilliant smile.

“I’ll still be here when you come back. I promise.”

“You promise?”

Bruce laughed softly, willing the tears not to fall as he held up his left hand. A simple band of gold glinted on his ring finger.

“That’s what this is for.”

Clark’s smile was so radiant as he held up his left hand too to show a similar band of gold. At that moment, the sun burst out from behind the clouds, casting a warm glow over Clark, transforming him into a beautiful ethereal being, and taking Bruce’s breath away. The image of such a wondrous man who was his one and only, burned indelibly into Bruce, and in the dark days ahead, while he waited for Clark to return, it would often brighten Bruce up and make the wait bearable.

Clark’s mood suddenly turned somber and he let his left hand drop back to his side. They looked at each other awhile more before Clark started drifting higher up. His eyes, still locked onto Bruce’s, was filled with sorrow, longing, hope and excitement. Bruce continued smiling, warm and bright, watching as Clark grew small and smaller and finally he was swallowed up by the cloudy sky. Bruce did not stop smiling and neither did he stopped looking upwards as he knew that Clark could still see him, even though his own human eyes could not. He had calculated the distance and he knew that Clark would take about fifteen minutes to reach the Karman line. As he exited Earth’s atmosphere to enter outer space, the atmospheric drag would render him temporarily blind and deaf. So Bruce kept time by counting his heartbeat as he often did as Batman. When the allotted time was up, Bruce finally whispered the words that he would not and could not say in front of Clark.

“And if I’m not here when you’re back, Clark. Move on and don’t miss me. There’s no need to. I’ll always be in your here,” Bruce placed his palm over his heart, “and in your here,” Bruce pointed at his head.

_Just as you are always in my heart and my head._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from a song I heard someone sang at a Sing Theatre event.  
> Can't remember the song though.
> 
> Karman Line - the edge where Earth's atmosphere ends and outer space begins.


End file.
